To produce stereoregular polymers, catalytic insertion polymerization is the method of choice. Resulting stereoregular poly(1-olefins) and poly(dienes) are of enormous practical importance. An introduction of polar groups in such stereoregular polymerizations is challenging, however, due to the sensitivity of most catalysts towards heteroatom-containing substrates. An introduction of polar and reactive groups in the polymer backbone and into the end-groups in particular is desirable to enhance the compatibility with polar surface, like e.g. metals or fillers and for cross-linking. Concerning an incorporation into the polymer chain, recent work has resulted in an advance towards stereoregular polar functionalized poly(propylene) (Nozaki et al., Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 2016, 55, (26), 7505-7509.) For poly(dienes), insertion polymerization of functionalized dienes and other pathways to stereoregular poly(dienes) have been reported (Leicht et al., S. ACS Macro Lett. 2016, 5, (6), 777-780; Leicht et al., Polym. Chem. 2016; Cui et al., Polym. Chem. 2016, 7, (6), 1264-1270.) Examples for syntheses of chain-end functionalized poly(dienes) are so far based on methods like anionic polymerization (Quirk et al., Polymer 2004, 45, (3), 873-880; Stewart et al., British Polymer Journal 1990, 22, (4), 319-325.) or ring opening metathesis polymerization (Hillmyer et al., Macromolecules 1997, 30, (4), 718-721; Ji et al., Macromolecules 2004, 37, (15), 5485-5489; Chung et al., Macromolecules 1992, 25, (20), 5137-5144) that do not provide access to stereoregular polymers. There remains a need for a method to produce stereoregular polymers functionalized with polar groups.